The Sketchbook Indonesian Translate Oneshot
by KrisCrush96
Summary: AFF TRANSLATE/Seseorang meninggalkan gambar sketsa di meja yang Jongin pakai hari ini, dan Jongin baru tahu ternyata sketsa itu agak mirip, dirinya?/Kaisoo/Jongin x Kyungsoo/EXO/YAOI DLDR/Story by: latesleeper(author AFF)


Title : **The Sketchbook**

Author: **latesleeper ** /profile/ view/ 945188

Translator : **KrisCrush96**

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

.

A/n : Ini cuma translate story dan tulisan aslinya bisa di temukan di (**asianfanfics com/ story /view /922307**) dan aku cuma translatornya. Sorry for thypo~~

Makasih~~

.

.

Description :

Seseorang meninggalkan gambar sketsa di meja yang Jongin pakai hari ini, dan Jongin baru tahu ternyata sketsa itu agak mirip...

dirinya?

.

.

.

ooo0OOO0ooo

Ini tentu saja hari membosankan lainnya bagi Jongin. Dengan professor kalkulus-nya terus mengoceh tentang apapun itu yang di presentasikan, Jongin harap ia bisa membolos kelas ini dan memilih pulang kerumah.

Tapi masalahnya, professor ini sepertinya _'sangat' _menyukai Jongin sampai-sampai dia selalu punya banyak alasan untuk menegur dan memarahinya. Jadi, Jongin tidak bisa begitu saja membolos kelas atau kalau tidak ia bisa saja tidak lulus kelas ini dan di haruskan mendaftar lagi semester depan-seperti Jongin suka melakukannya saja.

Jadi, di sinilah ia, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak jatuh tertidur-seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di kelas lainnya-dan mencoba untuk terlihat cukup fokus agar tak di omeli lagi hari ini.

Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-di mana anak yang kerap ia sapa best(bro)friend-nya duduk, matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel.

"Oh Sehun," yang di panggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"SMS," jawabnya singkat.

Tapi dari senyum yang ada di wajahnya, Jongin sudah tahu betul dengan siapa anak itu berkirim pesan. "Pasti dengan anak senior Cina yang imut itu, iyakan?"

Sehun mendelik ke arahnya. "Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya imut."

Jongin mendengus. "Semua orang juga bilang kalau dia itu imut, Oh Sehun. Jangan berlagak posesive dulu, dia bahkan bukan pacarmu."

"Belum saja, Kim Jongin. Tunggu dan lihat saja, ketika aku sudah jadian dengannya, aku akan bercumbu panas di hadapan wajahmu hingga kau orgasme di dalam celanamu." kata Sehun dengan kepercayaan diri selangit-Jongin tiba-tiba merasa ingin muntah.

"Bagus, tidak sabar untuk melihatnya." Jongin mengatakannya dengan sarkastik.

Sehun mendengus padanya dan kemudian matanya kembali menatap layar ponsel. Oh Sehun tentunya bukan seseorang yang bisa di ajak bicara ketika kau sedang bosan, terlebih lagi ketika anak itu sedang bertukar pesan dengan orang yang di taksirnya-Jongin akan mengingat pasti hal itu.

Mata Jongin kembali lagi ke apapun itu yang di presentasikan di depan kelas, masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa jadi jenius dalam satu malam jadi ia tidak harus belajar lagi untuk dapat nilai bagus di ujian akhirnya nanti.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, ia memutuskan kalau ia tidak mengerti sama sekali-dan tidak akan pernah mengerti semuanya, tak perduli seberapa keras ia mencoba membacanya berulang kali.

Jadi, ia mulai membuat coretan-coretan random di halaman akhir bukunya.

Saat itulah ia menyadari kalau itu bukanlah buku-_'nya'_.

Jongin memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dan tentunya ini bukanlah bukunya-kebanyakan bukunya punya sampul warna hitam, yang satu ini punya sampul warna putih.

Ia membuka halaman pertamanya-berharap menemukan nama pemilik buku ini. Tapi tidak ada yang ia temukan, kecuali huruf kecil yang terlihat blur-ia bahkan tak bisa membacanya.

Jongin mencoba mengingat darimana ia mendapatkan buku ini, ketika ia sadar-lagi-kalau ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan buku-_'nya' _dari dalam tas, dan buku bersampul putih ini sudah ada dari tadi di meja yang ia duduki sekarang. Bukan hal aneh karena terkadang senior atau anak tingkat pertama yang menggunakan kelas yang sama di hari yang sama, jadi Jongin beranggapan kalau buku ini punya anak senior atau anak tingkat pertama lainnya.

Ia membalikkan beberapa halaman, hanya ada beberapa catatan tugas yang ia bahkan tidak mengerti, jadi seorang anak senior?

Ia membaliknya lagi sampai ia tidak melihat catatan-catatan lagi-ia malah menemukan gambar sketsa. Gambar anak laki-laki-yang kelihatan seperti sketsa manga.

Jongin terkekeh. "Jadi ini berubah jadi buku sketsa," ia membaliknya lagi-semua gambar sketsa sepertinya diambil dari anak yang hanya wajahnya, terkadang sketsa seluruh tubuh.

Dan lagi-lagi ia baru menyadari satu hal.

Semua sketsa itu terlihat seperti dirinya.

"Kau pasti bercanda." celetuknya agak keras-

-benar benar lupa kalau ia masih ada di kelas.

Tiba-tiba semua mata menoleh padanya, termasuk pak professornya.

"Kim Jongin-ssi, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Damn it. "Hm-tidak, Mr. Wu. Aku hanya-aku hanya sedikit bingung tentang yang satu itu," tangannya menunjuk pertanyaan kalkukus secara asal di presentasi Mr. Wu.

Mr. Wu hanya menatap Jongin dengan wajah menilainya dan berkata, "Kau akan lebih mengerti kalau kau menaruh perhatian lebih pada penjelasanku, Kim Jongin-ssi. Tolong, cobalah untuk mendengarkannya dengan seksama, kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa lulus kelasku."

Jongin hanya menganggukkan wajahnya, dan ia dapat melihat sekilas wajah mengejek Sehun-Jongin benar-benar ingin menghajarnya keras tepat di wajah.

Damn it, ia jadi di marahi lagi-terimakasih untuk buku aneh yang ada sketsa dirinya hampir di seluruh halamannya.

Jongin melihat buku itu lagi, mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan benda itu. Haruskah ia meninggalkannya di meja lagi-

-atau mungkin ia bisa membawa buku ke rumah dan mempelajari lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Holy shit," itu reaksi Sehun ketika matanya menjelajah seluruh sketsa itu dan terkadang melirik kearah wajah Jongin. "Ini benar-benar mirip denganmu."

Jongin hanya memberinya tatapan _'kubilang-juga-apa'_ sembari meminum Americano-nya.

Yeah, Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa pulang buku sketsa itu.

"Sedikit mengerikan," Sehun menyeruput bubble tea-nya, "Maksudku, SEMUA sketsa ini sama persis deganmu! Tidakkah menurutmu orang yang punya buku ini adalah stalkermu?"

Mata Jongin kembali lagi ke buku itu-sketsa yang ada di halaman itu sepertinya di ambil saat ia menari di acara penerimaan siswa baru di kampus. "Aku tidak tahu. Siapapun itu, dia terlihat seperti seorang stalker."

"I know right," Mata Sehun kembali menjelajah sketsa itu lagi. "Mungkin seorang fangirls? Oh, maaf, aku lupa kalau kau adalah salah satu jajaran anak paling populer dari fakultas kita."

Jongin mendengus-tapi bukan seperti Sehun yang salah di sini.

Semenjak hari pertamanya di universitas, Jongin sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ia memiliki tubuh yang ramping, tinggi, berkulit gelap-sungguh berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Orang bilang kalau ia benar-benar tampan. "tidak, kau tidak tampan, ada yang salah dengan penglihatan mereka, itu saja." Well, Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah menerima kalau Jongin jauh lebih tampan darinya.

Jongin juga menari. Ia bergabung dengan klub tari di kampus bersama dengan Sehun, dan saat itu lah popularitasnya makin membesar dari sebelumnya.

"Jika itu dari fangirls, aku menyerah. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan untuk itu," ujar Jongin-benar-benar tanpa harapan.

Alis Sehun mengkerut bersamaan. "Mungkin dia masuk di klub seni? Semua sketsa ini benar-benar bagus kalau boleh jujur, Aku harap dia menggambarku dibanding dirimu."

Jongin mendengus-lagi. "Hanya di mimpimu, Oh Sehun." katanya sebelum menyambar buku sketsa itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai melihatnya!"

Jongin memutar matanya. "Ya kau sudah selesai, bung. Kau sudah memandanginya selama hampir lima belas menit sekarang."

"Okay kalau begitu, fine," Sehun menyerah begitu saja-karena itu benar lagipula, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku itu? Apakah kau akan menanyakannya keseluruh orang di fakultas kita?"

Jongin memutar matanya lagi. "Lalu aku yang akan terlihat seperti stalker, begitu. Aku akan pergi ke kelas yang sama lagi setelah latihan menari besok, mungkin aku akan menemukan orang yang mencoba mencari buku itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ia benar melihat seseorang di kelas yang sama keesokan harinya.

Ini sudah hampir jam 5 sore-biasanya di hari perkuliahan seperti ini hanya senior yang masih berada di gedung. Jongin-yang baru saja selesai dengan latihan menarinya, seperti yang ia katakan ke Sehun di hari sebelumnya, pergi ke kelas yang sama dimana ia menemukan buku itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan melihat seorang anak dengan tubuh mungil-dan dia _'sebetulnya' _anak laki-laki-yang mencoba menemulan sesuatu di meja yang ia gunakan di hari sebelumnya-sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

"Hey."

Anak bertubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget, dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. Di situlah ketika Jongin akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah anak itu.

Mata anak laki-laki itu sepertinya seolah ingin keluar ketika dia melihat Jongin-seperti tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya sama sekali. Well, matanya benar-benar bulat besar-terlihat seperti penguin. Dan dia punya bibir penuh yang tebal juga. Dan dari caranya berpakaian-t-shirt dengan sweater biru-Jongin bisa melihatnya seperti anak-kampus-baik-baik-yang-membuat-nilai-sempurna-di semua-mata-kuliah.

Jongin sungguh tidak tahu kenapa ia berpikir kalau anak laki-laki itu juga terlihat imut.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Jongin.

Anak itu terlihat memikirkan apa yang akan di jawabnya, sebelum menjawab dengan ragu. "Aku kehilangan bukuku disini."

Wow. Jongin tidak mengira-lagi-kalau suara anak itu sungguh nikmat untuk di dengar.

"Apa?"

"A-aku kehilangan buku ku di sini-di meja ini," tunjuknya ke arah meja yang bersangkutan, matanya bahkan tidak bisa fokus ke arah Jongin lebih dari tiga detik. "Kemarin-maksudku, aku kehilangan buku ku kemarin. D-dan aku baru menyadarinya hari ini. Itu di sampul dengan warna putih! Y-yeah warna putih!"

Jongin mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat anak itu terlihat tidak nyaman di tempatnya sekarang. Malahan, ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku sketsa yang dimaksud.

Ekspresi anak itu benar-benar priceless.

"Maksudmu," Jongi menatap buku itu, "yang ini?"

Anak itu hanya terdiam setelahnya-pipinya mulai menjalar warna kemerahan.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu malu-aku sudah melihat semua isi sketsanya."

Mata anak itu terlihat makin melebar lagi, dan dia menjeritkan, "Kau melihatnya?!"

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya-sungguh-sungguh tersenyum ketika melihat wajah anak itu memerah sempurna sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Jongin-dia hanya menatap kearah kakinya.

"Apakah itu benar gambarku?" tanya Jongin. "Semua sketsa itu adalah gambar wajahku?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat-Jongin mempergunakannya untuk menata lebih ke tubuh ramping anak itu. Dia benar-benar mungil-mungkin tingginya hanya sampai di pundak Jongin.

Benar-benar senior yang cute.

"Iya."

Huh?

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Ya-ya, itu benar dirimu."

Jawaban anak itu membuat Jongin kebingugan sepenuhnya.

Jongin bertanya dengan bodohnya, "Sungguh? Kenapa?"

Anak laki-laki itu masih menatap kearah kakinya. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu semenjak penampilan menarimu di acara penyambutan siswa baru-kau benar-benar hebat saat itu. D-dan aku melihatmu memberikan kopimu pada temanmu-kau sungguh menyukai kopi, iya kan karena kau bisa membelinya lebih dari tiga kali sehari-karena dia menginginkannya, tapi kau tidak bilang padanya k-kalau itu adalah kopi terakhir dari kafetaria karena mereka tutup lebih awal hari itu."

Jongin sendiri sepertinya bahkan tidak ingat kejadian kopi itu-dan anak ini mengingatnya?

"Kau sepertinya anak yang baik, Jongin-ssi. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku memulai menggambarmu sebanyak itu, kau-kau terlihat seperti tokoh utama tampan dari manga."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Kau terdengar seperti stalker."

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengatakannya dengan keras lagi, "Aku bukan stalker! Aku bersumpah aku bukan!"

Jongin tertawa karenanya-membuat wajah anak itu terlihat kebingungan. "Aku hanya bercanda, tenanglah."

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya-sebelum menatapi kakinya lagi.

Tapi dia sontak mengangkat wajahnya lagi ketika Jongin bertanya, "Kau mau minum kopi bersamaku?"

"A-apa?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Aku bertanya apakah kau mau minum kopi denganku-atau kau mau makan malan? Sudah hapir jam makan malam, lagipula."

Wajah anak laki-laki itu benar-benar kebingungan. "Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ku pikir kau sudah thu jawabannya?" anak itu menggeleng perlahan. "Well, kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentangku-meskipun kita tidak banyak bicara-"

"-jadi apakah salah jika aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu juga?"

Warna merah kembali merayapi wajah anak itu-dia nampak tertegun dengan ajakan Jongin.

Jongin menunggu jawaban anak itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia mulai berpikir kalau mungkin saja ia terlalu terus terang? Mungkin anak ini agak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana mau menolak Jongin?

Ketika Jongin akan membuka mulut untuk membatalkan undangan makan malamnya kembali, anak itu menjawab, "Iya."

"Apa?" Apa kau bilang?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum-dan Jongin dapat lihat bibir itu membentuk sebuah bentuk hati. "Aku bilang iya, Jongin-ssi. Aku mau minum kopi bersamamu-ataupun makan malam, apapun yang kau inginkan."

Jantung Jongin sedikit bergemuruh. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo pergi sekarang? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus. Tempatnya agak jauh dari sini tapi percayalah-makanannya enak dan tidak terlalu mahal juga. Apa kau keberatan?"

Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya-sembari tetap tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Ayo pergi kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, ternyata kau seniorku, iya kan?"

"Ya... tapi aku tidak terlihat seperti seorang senior, kurasa?"

"Tepat sekali. Omong-omong, aku melihat huruf kecil di depan halaman bukumu tapi itu sedikit blur jadi aku tidak dapat membacanya. Apa itu?"

"Oh-itu. Itu nama yang temanku buat untukku. Itu D.O."

"D.O? Apa itu nama panggilan atau semacamnya?"

"Y-yeah. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, diambil dari nama keluargaku."

"Oke kalau begitu-Kyungsoo-hyung? Tidak apakan kalau kupanggil begitu?"

"O-oke. Tidak masalah-tentu saja tidak masalah."

Jongin tidak sabar untuk jadi orang _'pertama' _yang bercumbu panas dengan pemuda imut ini di hadapan Oh Sehun nantinya.

ooo0OOO0ooo

Thypo? sorry not sorry!

Respect? Yes!

A/n :

**#3yearswithEXO**

Pasti udah tahu dong hashtag itu? Oh ya ada yg udh ngeganti icon ava twiter nya pake gambar 'EXO 10 in my eyes 12 in my heart' belom?

**Itu sebuah keharusan! Yang merasa kalau EXO-L mana suaranya! Panggung di goyang (?)!**


End file.
